sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Contact from the Underworld of Redboy
link }} Contact from the Underworld of Redboy is an album by Robbie Robertson that was released in 1998 by Capitol Records. The album is composed of music inspired by Aboriginal Canadian music (including traditional Aboriginal Canadian songs and chants) as well as modern rock, trip hop, and electronica, often integrated together, and features many guest artists. Track listing # "The Sound Is Fading" (Traditional: Leah Hicks-Manning; music by Howie Bernstein, Robbie Robertson) – 5:00 # "The Code of Handsome Lake" (Robertson) – 6:11 # "Making a Noise" (Robertson) – 5:11 # "Unbound" (Robertson, Tim Gordine) – 4:35 # "Sacrifice" (Robertson, Marius de Vries, Leonard Peltier) – 6:18 # "Rattlebone" (Robertson, de Vries) – 4:26 # "Peyote Healing" (Verdell Primeaux, Johnny Mike; music by de Vries, Robertson) – 6:10 # "In the Blood" (Robertson, Gordine) – 4:35 # "Stomp Dance (Unity)" (Robertson, Jim Wilson; Traditional: The Six Nations Women Singers) – 4:49 # "The Lights" (Robertson, Bernstein) – 5:54 # "Take Your Partner by the Hand (Red Alert Mix)" (Robertson, Bernstein) – 6:43 track Personnel 1. "The Sound Is Fading" * Produced by Howie B and Robbie Robertson * Engineered and Mixed by Howie B * Featuring Leah Hicks-Manning – vocals * Jeremy Shaw – keyboards and tuning * Jules Brooks – keyboards * Jony Rockstar – programming * Robbie Robertson – guitar and vocals 2. "The Code of Handsome Lake" * Produced by Marius de Vries and Robbie Robertson * Mixed by Andy Bradfield and Marius de Vries * Joanne Shenandoah – vocals * James Bilagody – vocals * Chief Jake Thomas – spoken word * Marius de Vries – keyboards and programming * Robbie Robertson – guitar and vocals 3. "Making a Noise" * Produced by Howie B, Marius de Vries and Robbie Robertson * Engineered and Mixed by Howie B * James Bilagody, Jackie Bird, Star Nayea, Ivan Neville, Rita Coolidge, Cree Summer – vocals * Jeremy Shaw – keyboards and tuning * Jony Rockstar – programming * Marius de Vries – programming * Geoffrey Gordon – frame drum * David Campbell – string arrangement * Robbie Robertson – guitar and vocals 4. "Unbound" * Produced by Tim Gordine and Robbie Robertson * Engineered and Mixed by Tim Gordine * Rupert Brown – drums * Caroline MacKendrick – vocals * Tim Gordine – keyboards and programming * Robbie Robertson – guitar and vocals 5. "Sacrifice" * Produced by Marius de Vries and Robbie Robertson * Mixed by Andy Bradfield and Marius de Vries * Featuring Leonard Peltier – spoken word * Bonnie Jo Hunt – vocals * Anthony Begay – vocals * Maztl Galindo – flute * Benito Concha – drum * Marius de Vries – keyboards and programming * Robbie Robertson – guitar and vocals 6. "Rattlebone" * Produced by Marius de Vries and Robbie Robertson * Mixed by Carmen Rizzo and Marius de Vries * Tudjaat (Madeleine Allakariallak and Phoebe Atagotaaluk) – throat singing * James Bilagody – vocals * Cree Summer – vocals * Marius de Vries – keyboards and programming * Robbie Robertson – guitar and vocals 7. "Peyote Healing" * Produced by Marius de Vries and Robbie Robertson * Mixed by Andy Bradfield and Marius de Vries * Featuring Verdell Primeaux and Johnny Mike – vocals * Geoffrey Gordon, Jim Wilson – drums and percussion * Marius de Vries – keyboards and programming * Robbie Robertson – guitar 8. "In the Blood" * Produced by Tim Gordine and Robbie Robertson * Engineered by Tim Gordine and Mixed by Chris Fogel * Jony Rockstar – programming * Caroline MacKendrick – vocals * Tim Gordine – keyboards and programming * Robbie Robertson – guitar and vocals 9. "Stomp Dance (Unity)" * Produced by Jim Wilson and Robbie Robertson * Mixed by Carmen Rizzo * The Six Nations Women Singers – vocals * Rita Coolidge, Priscilla Coolidge, Laura Satterfield, Star Nayea – vocals * Geoffrey Gordon – percussion * Joel Shearer – bass * Jim Wilson – keyboards and programming * Vinez Pvel – pre-programming * Andrew Scheps – programming * Robbie Robertson – guitar and vocals 10. "The Lights" * Produced by Howie B and Robbie Robertson * Engineered and Mixed by Howie B * Laura Satterfield – vocals * Jony Rockstar – programming and NC-303 treatment * Bill Dillon – guitar * Jeremy Shaw – keyboards and tuning * Robbie Robertson – guitar and vocals 11. "Take Your Partner by the Hand (Red Alert Mix)" * Remix by DJ Premier References Category:1998 albums Category:Albums produced by Howie B Category:Capitol Records albums Category:Electronic albums by Canadian artists Category:Robbie Robertson albums Category:Albums produced by Robbie Robertson Category:Albums produced by DJ Premier Category:Juno Award for Indigenous Music Album of the Year albums